The Black Cat
by Sakura478
Summary: "Wasn't kidnapping me from my home and family enough?""Don't worry princess you'll be home soon." Ikuto said smirking. "But until then." He pulled her until her back was pressed up against his chest. "You're mine." Amuto. Amu/Ikuto. AU


Hello to my readers both ones new to my work and to others who are already used to my author's note rambles and my late updates. I present to you not only a new fic but a present to one of my best friend's. She's a fan of some of my other work and for her birthday I said I would write a story for her and she was happy to outline what she wanted and I hope I can meet her demands. Before we start I want to say something to her(All others may skip)

**Dear J,**

You're one of my best friends and I've really enjoyed our past year and a half of friendship. From our junk food/anime sleepovers to our wonderful walks to the bx, our times together are never dull and I hope your next year of life is the best one yet. I'll be there to make it as awesome as possible for you;) Now without further ado is the first chapter in your birthday fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara as it is a child appropriate show and if I wrote a show with the smexy Ikuto it would be NC17;p**

* * *

Chapter One

"Amu-chan hold still. I need to finish tying your dress." Amu's maid Yaya ordered, pulling Amu's dress closed.

"Sorry." Amu murmured. She saw Yaya give her a pitying glance but she ignored it. Today wasn't about her, it was about the kingdom.

"She ready yet?" Amu looked up to see her best friend Rima entering the room. She leaned against the doorway but Amu could see a certain tenseness in her shoulders.

"Just about." Yaya said, lips pursed in concentration and Amu winced as she tightened the dress to almost choking levels. "There, she's ready."

"Alright Amu-chan its time." Rima told her. "Everyone's here."

"Great." Amu muttered. She looked into the mirror and sighed. Her cherry blossom colored hair was curled with her tiara tucked snugly on top. Her dress was a dark gold that matched her eyes and the corset on it made her appear to be almost as thin as her thirteen-year old sister. "Isn't this dress a little tight?"

"You don't like it?" Yaya asked her eyes beginning to water Amu sighed and shook her head.

"No it's great."

"You don't have to lie Amu-chan." Rima muttered, walking over to her. "This night will be painful enough as it is without you gasping for breath."

"So it is too tight." Yaya whined and Amu almost groaned when the younger girl began to adjust her again.

"Yaya-chan, I don't think we have time for this."

"They can't exactly announce your engagement without you. I say take your time." Rima said walking over to look at herself in the mirror.

"Weren't you the one who was telling us it was time for me to go?" She asked and Rima waved her hand dismissively as she adjusted her hair.

"That's just what your father told me to say. Doesn't mean you have to actually do it."

"You're right it's not like my father is _king _or anything." Amu spat and Rima glared at her.

"Amu-chan we're your friends. Don't take out your frustrations on us." She said sharply and Amu was about to retort when she realized the truth of her friend's words. It wasn't her fault that she was getting engaged to someone she could never love just for lower trade costs.

"I'm sorry guys."

"It's ok Amu-chan." Yaya said before she loosened the dress. "I can't understand what you're going through but I'll be here for you as much as I can because that's what friends are for." The younger woman yelled out with a fist pump, before continuing to fuss with the dress and Amu let out a little chuckle while Rima scoffed.

"You're such a child." Rima said frowning and after Amu laughed she glared at her. "Why are you laughing? There isn't anything funny."

"I'm really going to miss you Rima." Amu told her and Rima's face softened before she turned around with her arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're going on about with that mindless chatter. It will be at least six months before the wedding and I will expect you to visit me afterwards." Rima said with a huff.

"Me too!" Yaya whined tightening the dress. "Yaya wants Amu-chan to visit her too!"

Amu laughed. "I'll visit both of you whenever I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Amu said and Yaya grinned, tying a knot on her dress.

"There, you're all ready."

"So I suppose I should go down." Amu said, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on her dress. Both of her friends placed a hand on her shoulders.

"You don't have to do this Amu-chan." Yaya told her and Amu gave her a bitter smile.

"Yes I do. My father would kill me before allowing me to dishonor him."

"But Amu-

"Yaya she's right. It's something she has to do. You're only making her feel worse."Rima said and Amu gave her a thankful smile. This was hard enough without mentioning the hope of her not having to go through with this.

"Let's just get this over with." Amu said and she made her way out of the room. She nodded to every servant she passed and she could hear Rima and Yaya trailing behind her. Once she got to the staircase the announcer gave her a low bow and she stood just out of the line of sight for the people down in the ballroom.

"Are you ready M'lady?"

"Of course." She said coolly, her cold outward appearance taking control. As a princess she couldn't afford to show weakness. It would reflect badly on her family and, most importantly, her kingdom.

The announcer cleared his throat before sounding his trumpet. "Presenting Hinamori Amu, the 37th princess of Chara and next in line for the throne!" Amu took a deep breath and then began to make her way down the staircase. As she walked down the marble staircase she looked around the ballroom. Her family was standing with a few noblemen and she saw her father's approving glance as she made her descended the staircase with a grace that befitted a princess. The one to really catch her eye though was the young man waiting at the bottom of the staircase, his red-violet eyes sparkling.

Hotori Tadase. He was the prince of the neighboring country Shugo and he was about to be her fiancé. He wasn't a bad person, a little spoiled but that was to be expected she supposed. They had known each other since childhood and she had even had a crush on him when she was younger. But now at sixteen she wasn't awed by his princely appearance and attitude. She wanted someone with more substance, someone who knew what it was like outside of palace walls and fancy titles. Unfortunately it wasn't her choice to make.

She arrived at the end of the staircase and she took Tadase's outstretched hand.

"You look beautiful Hinamori-san." He said guiding her down the last few steps.

"Thank-you."

She released his hand as she touched the floor and she could almost feel her father's disapproving gaze. She ignored it and instead walked over to where her sister was trying to nick a strawberry off the cake.

"What are you doing Ami?"

"Nee-chan!" Ami yelled in surprise before flushing. "H-how are you?"

"I'm good." Amu said casually as her sister's eyes darted back and forth between her and the cake.

"That's good." Ami said her voice saturated in guilt.

"I suppose we should make our way to Otou-sama and Oka-sama." She said and she could practically hear Ami whimper. "Ami we're going to eat soon."

"No we're not. Otou-sama and Tadase-kun's father have to make speeches and those are going to take forever." Ami whined and Amu chuckled.

"You're probably right." Amu admitted. She took a quick glance around before going behind the cake. She plucked a strawberry off the middle tier and handed it to Ami. "Always grab one off the back middle. Less chance anyone will notice."

Ami beamed. "Thanks Nee-chan!"

Amu laughed. "Come on let's go."

The two girls made their way to where their parents were standing and Amu felt herself begin to choke up when Ami grabbed her hand and squeezed. "It's going to be ok nee-chan."

"I know Ami." Amu whispered and she gave her little sister's hand a squeeze before letting go and walking into the circle of nobles that surrounded her parents.

"Good evening Amu-hime." The Nobles chorused, bowing to her. Amu curtsied and then walked over to her parents.

"Amu-chan." Amu's father said and Amu gave him a slight bow.

"Otou-sama."

"We're about to announce your engagement. I can see your fiancé making his way over here." Her father said smiling. Amu almost felt bad about her feelings for the whole situation. Her father wasn't a bad man, in fact he was usually a goofball when it was just the family, but he still agreed to the marriage between her and Tadase. She knew her dad believed she would be happy with him and it would benefit the kingdom so to him it was probably the perfect deal. She didn't really have the heart to tell him she didn't approve of it. Not that it mattered at this point anyway. As kind of a man as her father was, he would never do anything to dishonor the Hinamori name or the kingdom of Chara.

"Good evening Hinamori-sama." Tadase greeted giving her father a bow. "And good evening to you as well." He said kissing her mother's hand. Her mother blushed and giggled.

"You really are too much Tadase-kun." She said and Tadase gave her a small smile before turning to Amu.

"I suppose it's almost time." He said and Amu nodded.

"I suppose so." She said and she almost flinched when Tadase grabbed her hand.

"I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together."

Amu gulped. "I'm sure it will be a good life." She said shakily and Tadase gave her hand a squeeze.

"You don't need to be nervous." He told her and Amu supposed that he had misinterpreted her dread with nervousness. Before she could respond her father made his way to the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I am so glad that all of you could make it. I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to have a ball today." Her father said and Amu could see people nodding and whispering to each other.

"Today I am honored to announce a great Union between us, and the kingdom of Shugo." At this everyone turned to look at where Amu and Tadase were, still holding hands.

"I would like to announce the engagement of Hotori Tadase, the 36th heir to the throne of Shugo and my eldest daughter Amu. May their future be as bright as her hair." He joked and Amu tried to smile as the room burst into laughter. Soon she and Tadase were surrounded by people wishing them congratulations and she tried to smile and thank every person but she soon felt overwhelmed and she nearly cried when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"If you'll excuse us, my daughter and I are going to take a walk around the gardens. Congratulations on your union Tadase-kun." She said giving the boy's shoulders a squeeze. Amu nodded at the few people they passed as they made their way outside. When they entered the outdoor pavilion Amu took a deep breath and leaned against the railing.

"Thank-you Oka-san." She said and she leaned against her mother as she gave her a hug from behind.

"I could tell you were stressing in there Amu-chan. It was the least I could do." She said and Amu sighed.

"It was plenty." Amu said. "It was suffocating in there."

"I know how you feel honey. I felt the same way when your grandfather announced your father and I's marriage."

"But you loved Otou-sama." Amu reminded her and Amu's mother sighed.

"Your father thinks you will be happy."

"I hope he's right." Amu said softly. Amu's mother turned her around to face her and she felt her eyes water as her mother cradled her head in her hands.

"You will have a wonderful life. I know it in my heart." Her mother said wiping her tears. Her mother chuckled and started wiping her own eyes. "I'm going to go back in there. Why don't you stay out here for a few minutes? We won't eat until everyone and their uncle gives a speech so take your time. Alright honey?"

"Ok." Amu said her voice choked.

"I love you Amu-chan."

"I love you too Oka-san." Amu said and she hugged her mother tightly before she headed back into the castle. Amu slumped against the railing and took a few shaky breaths.

"Isn't this supposed to be a happy night?" She asked herself before leaning over the railing. She bit her lip before stepping over the railing. The drop was only a few inches so she landed in the patch of sunflowers unaffected. She made her way through the tall flowers to where a path lined with stones was marked. She walked past the various flowers until she came to her favorite fountain. It was a fountain sculpted to look like her family from right after Ami was born. It was always her favorite place to go when she wanted to be alone.

"I wonder if they have fountains in the Hotori Palace gardens." She leaned against the fountain and let the sound of running water calm her down. She was almost asleep when she heard footsteps. Amu stood up just in time to see a man with green hair and thin glasses making his way towards her.

"Hinamori-hime?"

"Do you need something sir?" She asked and the man's face became flushed.

"Tadase-sama asked me to come and get you." He said coolly pushing his glasses up.

"Are we about to begin eating?" Amu asked intending to head to the ballroom when the man shook his head.

"His majesty wishes to speak with you near the orchids. He's worried about you." He told her and Amu sighed. At least her soon-to-be husband was considerate.

"Alright." She said and the man led her over to where she knew the orchids were. Amu looked around and frowned when she saw no sign of the golden haired prince.

"Where is Tadase?"

"I'm sorry Hinamori-hime." The man said and Amu felt a fearful chill come over her. She took a shaky breath as her heart began to pound.

"Where is Tadase?" She repeated and the man frowned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and Amu felt a warm breath on her neck. She opened her mouth to scream but she was cut off when something hit the back of her neck. She didn't even have time to process what had happened when she dropped to the ground.

The last thing she heard before she lost conscious was a dark chuckle.

* * *

"You cannot keep her down here!"

"And why not? She is a prisoner."

"She's also a princess dipshit. She'll probably die if you keep her down here. The girl probably hasn't even been on a ship before. Let alone been on a ship with a family of rats for roommates."

"Why is that my problem?"

"Because if she dies we won't get any money. No money means no leaving Easter. And no leaving Easter means-"

"An absolutely miserable existence. I know."

"Good then you can move her to an actual room."

"We don't have any spare rooms."

"Then put her in mine! I'm usually in yours anyway."

"Utau be quiet! If your brother hears about us he'll skin me alive."

"Did you just tell me to be quiet?"

"N-no of course not."

"Kukai?"

"Yes, dear."

"You're an idiot."

Amu opened her eyes to see a blonde woman smacking the back of an older man's head. The older man rubbed his spiky hair but didn't reprimand her. Amu coughed and the two immediately turned their eyes to her.

"Hey look she's awake!" The man said excitedly and the woman sighed.

"I can see that."

"Where am I?" Amu asked her voice scratchy with sleep. She tried to sit up and nearly fell over. She placed her hands flat down on the ground. She was so dizzy the ground seemed to be swaying. Wait, it was swaying. That meant she was on a ship! Amu stood up on shaky feet and the woman grabbed her by the elbow.

"Careful there. For people not used to being on a sea vessel, moving around can be pretty brutal." She told her and Amu glared at her.

"Well I'm glad you're so considerate to people you kidnap!" She spat and the woman smirked.

"Hn. Nice to know the princess has spunk." She said and then she looked over at the young man. "Kukai, go get the princess some water."

"Sure, sure." The man, or Kukai Amu supposed, said opening the door to the small room. Amu winced at the light that streamed in and was grateful when it closed leaving the room dimmed with only a few candles for light.

"Where am I?" Amu repeated and the woman gave her a small smile.

"You're currently on the Black Cat. We're part of the fleet Easter if you've ever heard of it."

"You're pirates." Amu said in shock and the woman smirked.

"So even a little princess like you knows who Easter is."

"It is the most famous pirate fleet in the world. And I suppose I'm now property of it." Amu said bitterly and the blonde shook her head.

"Actually you are property of the Black Cat. The organization doesn't even know about you yet, although I'm sure they will soon."

"Why don't your bosses know you have me? Didn't they order my kidnapping?"

"Nope you're here under my captain orders."

"Your captain?"

"Yes, you'll meet him soon I'm sure." Amu nodded before giving the woman a curious glance.

"What's your name?" Amu asked and the woman smirked.

"Hoshina Utau and yours?"

"You already know my name." Amu said and Utau sighed.

"And I thought the princess would have better manners."

"Hinamori Amu." Amu said through gritted teeth.

"Much better." Utau purred and Amu scowled. Before she could retort the door opened. Kukai walked in with a cup of water in his hands.

"Your water, M'lady." He said and Amu took the cup reluctantly.

"You didn't poison it, did you?"

"Now why would I do that?" Kukai asked grinning. "You're no use to us dead." Amu didn't think that was very reassuring but she drank the water anyway. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until the water touched her parch throat. She chugged down half the cup before her stomach started to cramp.

"Careful, you've been out cold for almost a day. You're body needs some time to readjust." Kukai said and Amu blanched.

"A day?!"

"Yeah princess, you were brought onboard last night and it's nearly sunset." Kukai said and Amu frowned.

"The ball." She said quietly and Kukai frowned.

"Yeah sorry about that but it was the only night security was weak. The guards were too busy guarding the gates from party crashers to notice us climb the fence."

"Nice to know we have good security." Amu muttered before looking up and glaring at the pair. "Why are you being so nice to me? You kidnapped me but you're treating me like I'm a guest." She said suspiciously and Kukai rubbed the back of his head.

"We're not bad people. Just misguided." He said giving her a small smile and Utau scoffed.

"Sure, that's what it is." She said and then she looked over at Amu. "Come on Hinamori. I'll show you to your room. You can clean up when we get there." She said wrinkling her nose and Amu huffed.

"Not my fault you guys tossed me in the brig."

"Oh look at that she knows ship words." Utau said sarcasm tainting her tone. Amu glared at her but followed after her when she began to climb the stairs. The group of three made their way up to the deck and Amu nearly gasped.

The ship was easily as big as one of the ships in her father's navy and everywhere she looked she could see people. There were people scrubbing the ship, keeping look out, cleaning their guns, chugging some sake, and others were jus soaking up the last bit of sunshine. Several of them turned to look at her when she stepped onto the deck but most went back to what they were doing quickly. She had a feeling that Utau's impressive glare was what made them avert their eyes.

"I'm going to go report to Captain. I'll see ya around Amu." Kukai said before winking at Utau. The older woman scoffed as Kukai made his way down the ship.

"Come on my room's this way." Utau said leading her in the opposite direction of where Kukai had gone. The two walked for a few minutes before coming to a door. Utau swung the door open and Amu was shocked to see a huge hallway. "This way." Utau said and the two girls made their way down one more staircase to where three rooms were.

"The one on the left is Kukai's room. The one on the right is Kairi's and mine is the one in the middle." Utau told her grabbing a key from her pocket. "These are the only three rooms that require a key besides the captain's but his room is on the other side of the ship so no worries."

Utau unlocked the room and Amu walked inside. The room was small. There was a bunk bed that was pressed against the wall and Amu could see it was bolted into the floor. A few trunks were scattered throughout the room and various clothing items were on the floor giving the room a rather cozy feeling.

"It's not much but it's private. If you feel stuffy you can open the portholes, just make sure you close them if a storm is announced." Utau said as she started sifting through a suitcase. "Here you can wear these." She said holding up a short sleeved white blouse and black drawstring pants.

"Don't you have anything more appropriate?" Amu asked. She was never allowed to wear pants at the palace and she could practically feel Yaya's disapproving glare.

"Look _your highness_ this isn't a resort. You are now a prisoner of the Black Cat and life is about to change whether you like it or not." Utau said shoving the articles of clothing into her hands. "You'll find dresses have no use aboard this ship."

Amu frowned but decided that arguing with the blonde pirate would get her nowhere. "Where shall I dress?" She asked knowing she was expected to dress herself.

"There's a small bathroom through that door. Just know that if you take a leak I'll expect you to dump it out the porthole. Same with number two." Utau said and Amu wrinkled her nose. Life was changing for her indeed.

She walked into the small bathroom and untied the corset. She felt almost guilty as she untied it because of all the work her friends had put into tying it. At the thought of her friends her eyes began to water.

"Hold it together Amu. Crying won't do you any good in a place like this." She muttered to herself. She pulled the now ratty dress off her person and bit her lip as it lay on the floor, only a fraction of it's former beauty still present. She took a deep breath and began to pull the blouse over her head and was pleased that it fit, although it was a little baggy. She pulled the pants on and tied the string as tight as she could. The outfit was loose and most likely unflattering but she didn't care. No one to impress on this boat but a bunch of thieving pirates.

"I'm finished." Amu said stepping out of the restroom.

"Good, it's almost time for dinner so we need to head up to the chow hall." Utau told her. Amu followed after her, her stomach grumbling at the thought of food. She had been unconscious for almost an entire day and she hadn't eaten much before then since she had spent all day getting ready for the ball.

"I hope it was Kairi's turn to cook. He makes a mean clam chowder." Utau said licking her lips.

"Do you all take turns cooking?" Amu asked surprised they didn't have an actual chef.

"Yeah, we usually cook in pairs and since my turn is next week you'll be helping me out." Utau said and Amu gulped. She had never cooked anything in her entire life.

"Alright we're here." Utau said throwing open a large oak door. The room was several times bigger than Utau's bedroom but it still seemed small with the fifty plus pirates shoved inside.

"Wow." Amu said as she watched a middle aged man chug sake straight from a barrel. Several people were brawling on the tables and floor much to the enthusiasm of their shipmates.

"You'll get used to it." Utau said dismissively before her violet eyes caught sight of Kukai. "Oi Kukai where's Captain?"

"He's organizing the maps. Said he'll be down later." Kukai told her and Utau sighed.

"He's always busy." She pouted and Amu saw Kukai frown before he donned a smirk.

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for your b-"

"Shut up!" Utau shrieked socking Kukai in the jaw. Kukai flew back against the wall and Amu winced at the yelp he emitted.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Amu asked and Utau scowled, walking away.

"I don't think it was harsh enough." She said sitting down at the only unoccupied table in the room. It was on a taller piece of wood, making it higher than the other table so Amu assumed it was for people of higher status much like the separate bedrooms.

"You're so mean Utau-chan." Kukai said sitting across from them and Utau reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"Baka! Don't call me that!" Utau hissed and Kukai pouted.

"You're so mean Utau-san." He said and Utau reached to slap him again but he ducked.

"What's your problem now?"

"Utau. Just Utau." She told him and Kukai smiled.

"Ok, Just Utau." Kukai said cheekily and Amu could see Utau's lip twitch as if she was fighting a smile.

"Baka." She said fondly and Amu wondered if the two were really just friends.

"Dinner is served." A quiet voice said from outside the door. The door opened and a few men came in carrying large trays. The crowd of pirates cheered as a tray was set down on each table and Amu's stomach growled at the delicious scents that overtook the room.

"Oh good Kairi has our food." Utau said and Amu turned back to the door. Her eyes landed on a tray full of what looked to be soup and a loaf of bread. She licked her lips and looked up to see the man who was responsible for the delicious looking food and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"You!" She seethed eyeing the familiar green haired man. The man frowned at the sight of her but ignored her and put the tray down in the middle of the table. "You're the jerk who kidnapped me!" Amu screeched and the man sighed before pushing her glasses up.

"I apologize for the ruse Hinamori-hime but it was my orders. I hope you will forgive me for aiding in your kidnapping." He said bowing and Amu frowned.

"Why don't we save this heavy talk for later? There's some delicious chow to be eaten!" Kukai cheered and Amu's grumbling stomach begged for her to agree.

"Hmph."

Amu reached out and grabbed a bowl and tried to ignore Utau's mocking snickers. The food was delicious and Amu quickly grabbed a piece of bread. Within five minutes she was dragging the bread against the bottom of the bowl trying to get the last few drops.

"Looks like someone was hungry." Kukai said chuckling.

"Shut it." Amu spat but it only increased Kukai's laughter.

"Ooh the kitten's got claws." He said laughing and Utau laughed with him. Even Kairi lip's quirked up in a small smile.

"What is this I hear about a kitten?" A dark voice asked and Amu nearly gasped when warm breath coated her neck. A hand settled on her shoulder and she gulped.

"Captain!" Kukai and Kairi chorused saluting him.

"Captain." Utau said giving the man behind her a small smile. One look at the man's hand had her scowling though. "Why are you touching her?" She asked glaring at Amu. Amu felt her detest for the man behind her grow as she realized he was about to make her lose one of her only allies, if you could call her that.

"Would you mind removing your hand from my person?" She asked coldly and the man behind her chuckled and Amu nearly flinched when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Do you not like my touch, _Amu-chan_?" The man asked and Amu hissed.

"No I don't." She said throwing his hand off her shoulder. "And I would prefer if you would not say my name with such familiarity." She said coldly and the man laughed. She turned around with the intent to yell at him but she found her angry words were caught in her throat by what she saw.

'Captain' was tall, easily taller than her father and his lean frame was covered in a pair of pants much like her own, a black tanktop that showed off the muscles on his arms, and a blue belt that had a sheath attached to it. His dark blue hair framed his now smirking face and Amu found herself glaring by the time she met his sapphire eyes.

"See something you like, princess?"

"Tch, criminals aren't really my type." Amu said rolling her eyes. The Captain looked amused by her statement and Amu glared at him when he cupped her chin in his hands.

"So blonde spoiled princes are more your type?" He asked leaning forward so his body covered her own. Amu leaned back against the table and he followed until he was nearly on top of her.

"Maybe." She said glaring up at him. "At least princes know the meaning of personal space." She said pushing his chest. He grabbed her hands in his and Amu hissed despite the warming in her cheeks.

"What's the fun in that?" The Captain asked trailing a finger down her cheek.

"Get. Off."

"So cruel." The Captain pouted but he finally removed himself from her. "I don't know why you're so worried anyway. You're too flat-chested for my tastes. I mean what are you twelve?" The Captain asked smirking and Amu hissed.

"I'm sixteen." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't make your tits look any bigger." He told her and Amu uncrossed her arms before she growled and looked over at Utau who was still glaring at her.

"Can I go back to the room?" She asked through clenched teeth and Utau sighed before getting up.

"I suppose I'll take you." She said as if it was going to be a hindrance. She then looked up t the captain. "Good-bye Ikuto."

The Captain, or Ikuto as Utau had called the bastard, gave her a small nod. "Good-bye Utau." He said before turning to Amu. He smirked at her and Amu stepped back as he walked closer to her. When her back met a wall his eyes lit up victoriously and he put both of his arms next to head, effectively trapping her. He leaned in until Amu could see the slight dash of purple in his eyes. "Good-bye Amu-chan." He whispered and Amu gulped before she registered the honorific.

"Don't call me that." She huffed pushing him away. She walked over to where Utau was glaring daggers at her. "Can we go?"

"Gladly." She spat and Amu had to nearly run to keep up with blonde's angry strides. When they got to the room Amu winced when Utau slammed the door.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Amu told her and Utau scoffed.

"You must have done something." Utau said angrily and Amu found her own anger rising.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Besides didn't you hear that jerk, my breasts are too small for him to care about anyway." She huffed and Utau's angry mask cracked slightly.

"Breasts? What are you, a mother of three?"

"Shut up!" Amu huffed and Utau chuckled.

"Alright I believe you." She said although a little bit of bitterness still coated her voice. "You can have the top bunk."

"Thanks." Amu said climbing the ladder. She had never slept in a bunk bed and while the height was rather exciting she still had this bad feeling she was going to fall off.

"Don't worry; you're not going to fall." Utau said from below and Amu wondered how the other girl knew what she was thinking. "I was scared the first time I slept in a bunk bed, I assumed a little princess like you would be scared too."

"Thanks." Amu said curling up in the blankets. "Is the captain always like that?"

"No, I've never actually seen him act like that." Utau said quietly and Amu wondered if she should have just dropped it. "It's probably because you're a princess. He always had a fondness for new toys. He'll get bored once he sees you're just a normal person." Amu didn't know whether she should be offended or not but since that meant the captain would leave her alone soon she would take the words to heart. She was engaged to a man she didn't love _and_ she had been kidnapped the night of their engagement announcement. She was done with boys. Men. The male gender altogether!

Especially ones who clearly didn't understand the concept of personal space.

* * *

Ok that's it for Chapter One. Please check out my other Shugo Chara story **Double Played** and review!

**-Sakura478**


End file.
